Splash the Navy Pup
'' Splash is owned by Splash-TheNavyPup. Admins can edit. Be nice with your comments! Feel free to use her in your stories but ask me first and make sure you keep her personality. You can also draw her. Thank you! '' ''-Splash-TheNavyPup'' Splash is a carefree pup who's motto is usually "Hakuna Matata, go have fun". She has a tomboyish personality and hates girly things, like dresses, the color pink, and pretty bows. She'll wear a pretty bow when she wants to. She's the kind of pup that is really calm and chill. Unless something is really bothering her she will stay calm. She is very adventurous and has a great sense of humor (mostly bad puns and dad jokes). If you ever need a laugh, go talk to Splash! She was one and a half when her parents were attacked by a rabid bear, but she didn't know. She was rescuing Captain Turbot; all she found was the remains of her parents. So when Mothers Day, Father's Day, or their birthdays' come, she stays in her pup house unless an emergency comes. She only shares this story with her closest friends, Zuma and Rocky. She is a Chocolate Labrador and a grey wolf mix. Her dad was a Wolf and her mom was a Chocolate Labrador. Her fur is brown, like Zuma. Her paws and the tips of her ears are grey. Her collar is orange and her eyes are orange. Her badge is an orange fish wearing a bandage and an exclamation point next to the fish. She has wolf claws but rarely takes them out unless a big threat comes. She leans more to Zuma (mostly), and Rocky. She likes to get Rocky wet, likes to swim and play games with Zuma. Before she moved out of the forest, her siblings were the closest friends she ever had. Will be updating this Outfit She wears a similar outfit like Zuma's, especially her helmet. Her vest and helmet have a blue and green camouflaged pattern. Pup-pack She has jet pack propellers which go really fast, faster than Zuma's. Inside her pup pack has a buoy, rescue net, hook, rope, and light. Vehicle She has a camouflaged hovercraft like Zuma's, but it has more technology. Button controls coming soon. Pups Get Splashed Pups And the Dinner Party Pups Set A World Record Pups and the Rabid Bear More to come. Coming soon. Bears, all kinds of bears, even stuffed bears. But she'll learn to overcome some of her fears later on... Her birthday is on May 4 She has a sweet tooth. She always smiles and is very nice, unless there is an emergency. (Or if she really dislikes someone.) Her closest friends are Zuma and Rocky. She is a tomboyish pup. She is a very heavy sleeper, and loves to sleep. She has a stuffed turtle, named Paddles, a gift from Ryder. She has a big crush on Maxie and Splash gets a little bit nervous when she's around him, but she can murmur a few words but it would be a little awkward. It also reveals her more feminine side. Her actors : Young Splash: Elizabeth Banks who plays Wyldstyle/Lucy in the Lego Movie. Older Splash: Jamie Chung who plays GoGo Tomago in Big Hero 6. She really loves cold weather. Sometimes she stands outside in the rain or snow dancing. She goes crazy for bacon. She also loves turtles. Hot weather Bullies Liars Pups who tell secrets who aren't supposed to Splash is ready to dash! H2O go! A swan dive will make you thrive! Slippery when wet! Let's make some waves! Edit Zuma to Splash.png|I edited a Zuma picture to Splash!!!! :D Splash.jpg|Drawn by the awesome Aurychase! I love her art~ All credit goes to her! Splash as a Cat.jpg|I made Splash as a cat in Kitten maker! Plz.png|Drawn by Silverheart456! It's so cute! SplashbyLex.jpg|Splash drawn by Lex~ Looks awesome! Splash.png|Awesome edit by Silverheart456! Splash.jpeg|Amazing drawing by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Splash Edit o3o.png|I made an edit on Zuma, now it's Splash IMG_20160204_072000.jpg|I drew this ref sheet XP Splashies.png|Splash looks proud! Cute drawing by Chasebuddy22~ 149586769409542958761.jpg|Splash hanging out with Marsh (Chasebuddy22's OC) My part of the AT Splash by Mac.png|Gift from MacBarrPup! She looks happy~ Do you like Splash? Yes No Maybe Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Pups Category:Characters Category:Splash-TheNavyPup Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member